


25 Days of Christmas (John!lock)

by SherlockItsOnlyLogical



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 24 day otp challendge, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Time, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Stockings, Top lock, bottom lock, decorations, pepermint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockItsOnlyLogical/pseuds/SherlockItsOnlyLogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 25 day challenge for Christmas with our favorite consulting detective and army doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days of Christmas (John!lock)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know it's been a while. AND WE ARE SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE THE HIATUS.
> 
> However, to get back into the swing of things we wanted to do something fun!  
> ALSO, we will be uploading a side fic were writing on an irregular schedule, and for all of you JHMYY Fan's, good news! 
> 
> JHMYY Will start updating again in the new year! We apologize profusely, but hope we can make it up to you all!
> 
> (P.S. to get this out to you in a timely fashion ((As in right after we type it)) this has not been read over by our beta reader so sorry for any mistakes!)
> 
> Love you all! xoxo~Kayla and Lydiah

John came shuffling up the steps with a large tub in his hands walking into the living room. He couldn't see over the box and all his content, but he know Sherlock had not moved from his spot at the microscope. "Nice of you to be of help." He said sarcastically, attempting to set the boxes down. 

"I find the idea of decorating for common holidays that are really just a plot to get you spend more money ridiculous." Sherlock said not even looking up from the microscope. "You of all people should know that"

John just sighed and pulled out a string of lights resting them on the back of his neck as he untangled them. "Sherlock, this is our first Christmas together, can't you just humor me?"

"Knock knock?" Sherlock said still looking at the microscope. He didn't want to put up silly decorations and would try anything to get out of it.

John just shook his head, pouting slightly as he continued to unwrap the lights trying his best not to get tangled up in them, but failing,

Sherlock dared to peek up from his work and saw John getting tangled in Christmas lights. Sherlock sighed, he was going to have to help him

When John got to the end of the string he went to move his arms to pick it up to start stringing them on the mantle, but he was having a little problem. "E..er.."

 

Sherlock stood with an exaggerated sigh and went to go help his boyfriend. Sherlock walked to John and went straight to work, using his nimble fingers to start untangling, unknotting, and unwrapping the wires from around the older man

John just stood there grinning trying his best, to no avail, to be of any sort of help. "Thank you"

Sherlock said nothing and simply kissed John before continuing his work. When the wires were successfully untangled Sherlock around them into a loop and handed them to John. "The whole concept of this is pointless"

John sighed and shook his head pinning the lights to the mantle and around the window sill's. After that John picked up the stockings. Sherlock's had fancy script at the top. John's had block letters. And Ms. Hudson's was rather curly. He looked at them remembering when they had made them together their first year in 221B. Ms.Hudson had insisted. John had been skeptical but now he was really glad. "Sherlock, it would make me happy if you would at least come help me pin the stockings up..."

Sherlock gave an unamused look. "You know I can't say no to you when you say it like that" he complained. Sherlock would do anything to make John happy

John smiled slightly, then as Sherlock stood up it turned into a full out childish grin.

Sherlock walked back over to his lover and kissed him. John knew that Sherlock would get up and help if he said that. Sherlock took the stockings and some pins and hung all three up

John stood back looking at them and smiled. "Come 'ere" He said pulling him back and looping an arm around his waist to admire their work.

Sherlock turned so that he was facing John and took the man's face in his hands and pulled him in for a long kiss, looping his arms so that they were resting on John's shoulders

After a long moment John pulled away, resting his forehead to Sherlock's their noses touching, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

In spite of himself, Sherlock found himself thinking about what a great Christmas this was going to be


End file.
